Internet Boys
by wyattloughrie
Summary: Sam and her spy best friends are in for a big surprise. Warning: Be careful who you meet online!


Based on characters created by Craig McCracken, Vincent Chalvon-Demersay and David Michel.

*Sam, Clover and Alex are in her room feeling very board*

Sam: *sighs* What a boring day, Girls!

Clover: I know, right!

Alex: Totally!

Sam: We would've went and hang out with Brick, Boomer and Butch, But they're on their family vacition and they won't be back until tomarrow and Jerry has never gotten any spy missions for us!

Clover/Alex: Yeah!

Clover: Hey! I know, why don't we go do something at the mall like we always do?

Sam: I wish we could, Clover. But our parents didn't want us to use their credit cards for the clothes we bought anymore!

Clover: Oh yeah! Well at the mall, we could find some cute boys!

Sam: We could but Mandy always take them and you wouldn't want to hurt Boomer's feelings again!

Clover: Oh yeah. Well you wouldn't want to hurt Brick's feelings either!

Alex: Well we could find cute boys in the internet!

Sam: What?! Alex, you know we can't order them online!

Clover: Yeah!

Alex: No! I mean you can log in to a chatroom site and you can find and meet any of them!

Sam: You know, Alex? That's not a bad idea! OK, let's try it out.

Clover/Alex: YAY! *Sam grabs her Laptop, opens up, turns it on and opens up a chatroom*

Sam: Alright, Who can we find? *picks out a boy profile* Hmm... This guy seems handsome! *reads that guy's username* "Petey456"!

Clover: OOH! I bet he's a total hunk!

Sam: He might be, Clover. *types her introduction to Petey456* Hi, Petey. My name is Samantha Simpson. Sam for short. *clicks on the send button and his reply message pops in*

Clover: Wow that was like, so fast!

Alex: Totally!

Sam: *reads Petey's reply* "Hello, Sam. How r u?" Hmm... He just doesn't know how to type better. But how cares! *Sam types Petey's reply* I'm doing fine. *clicks on the send button, his reply message pops in and starts reading it* "You look pretty enough to date, wanna go out?" *All gasp in excitement*

Sam: I think he wants us go out with him!

Clover: Oh my god!

Alex: This is so exciting!

Sam: *types Petey's reply* OK, 2 of my friends want to come, Can we bring yours too as a triple date? *clicks on the send button, his reply message pops in and starts reading it* "Sure it's a date!"

Sam: Girls! We just got ourselves a date!

*All 3 cheer and next day, they walk into the diner and the girls approach three men sitting in their booths*

Sam: Hi, Are you Petey?

Petey: Yeah, are you Sam, Clover and Alex?

Clover: Yeah, we are! *They get in to the booth and sit next to each of Petey's friends*

Petey: We've brought you girls some makeup *Hands makeup to Sam and Clover*

Petey's Friend: And some beauty queen magazines. *Hands the magazines to Clover and Alex*

Alex: Wow, Thanks.

Sam: You know? It's nice to have you guys to go out with, our friends went on the family vacition and we tried finding some cute boys, but some girl from our school named Mandy have to take them from us! *all 3 of the men started rubbing Sam, Clover and Alex's legs*

Alex: Uh... What are doing?

Petey: Do you girls like having your legs rubbed?

Clover: Yeah! It feels really good from a cute boy!

*Two FBI agents burst through the door and ran to the booth where the girls and the creepy men are*

FBI Agent: Hold it right there!

All: Huh? *Sam, Clover and Alex hide under the table in fear*

FBI Agent: We read your little online chat now you three are coming with us! *cuffs Petey and his two friends.*

Petey: No! Wait! *They haul them away, The girls climb back to their booth looking very puzzeled*

Clover: Like, what just happen?

Alex: I don't know, Clover.

*They exit the diner and walk home*

Sam: That was so weird this day was!

Clover: Totally! I didn't know those "Cute Boys" we're actually... you know, creepy 30 or 40 year old men!

Alex: I guess the only boys we would rather stick with is our old friends!

Sam: Yeah!

Clover: Totally! I wonder how there family vacation was?

The End


End file.
